


Is It Dark Out Where You Are?

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Angst, Community: areyougame, Community: kissbingo, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Slight AU/AR, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after Rose and Cybil meet the refugees.] Rose wanders outside the church, wondering again where her daughter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Dark Out Where You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Comfort - 'Don't let me go'' @ areyougame and 'face: lips' @ kissbingo

There were moments when you just knew that no matter what happened next, it would never change the events that you had just gone through. Even now, in the safety of others, well relative safety as Rose didn't fully trust the cult members, there was still a sense of near death. First the those strange children, the man in the bathroom, and then that man with the pyramid head - Rose should have been dead by now to be honest, and she knew it. She couldn't understand why she wasn't but she was thankful for each extra chance to keep looking for Sharon.

At this point, if she didn't find her daughter, there really was no point in going on anyway. Rose just hoped that the monster that finally got her was quick about how it ripped her to shreds.

Beside her, Cybil turned in the flimsy bedroll she laid on. The blonde wasn't sure if the policewoman was asleep or not but she was resting and that was something Rose should be doing too, but there was no rest knowing that Sharon could be dead out there somewhere in this horrible town. She needed closure the way Cybil clung on to hope that eventually they would find a way to explain away everything they'd encountered so far. Getting up, Rose quietly walked to the doors of the church and let herself out into the night air. It was a regular night, still ashy, but not demonic or menacing in any respects. Sitting at the foot of the church steps, Rose looked off into the distance wondering for the umpteen time where Sharon was hiding in this town.

"It's cold out here," a monotone voice said from above her.

Looking up, Rose saw Cybil looking down at her, her expression unreadable. Looking away, Cybil descended the final steps and sat down beside Rose, one leg tucked up against her and the other stretched out in front of her. Slowly meeting Rose's eyes, Cybil offered a smile.

"Thinking of your daughter?"

Rose didn't really need to answer the question, only nodded and looked off into the distance again. They sat in silence for a long time, an occasion inhuman shriek in the distance making them jump but they were otherwise uninterrupted.

"I grew up Catholic. Never believed in anything they told me," Cybil said softly, still looking off into the distance. "How can you believe in something you can't see? This place though, its made me reconsider my beliefs. This isn't hell as described by the bible, but its definitely a plausible alternative for the real thing."

"There's even demons here," Rose added. "Testing us the way Satan tested God."

"Yeah, something like that."

Cybil let out a chuckle, turning toward the blonde. The soft smile on her face widen as she reached out and took Rose's hand.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on here anymore, but I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Rose smiled, taking comfort in the cop's words, especially considering Cybil was more then ready to shoot her not even twenty four hours ago. Going through hell brings people together.

Rose couldn't remember when she dozed off, but she woke up pressed against Cybil, a protective arm draped around her midsection. They still sat on the church's stairs, but the sky was lightening up as the sun rose somewhere beyond the ash. The women were covered in ash now, like sad snow figures made from black snow. The policewoman's eyes were open and keenly aware of their surroundings. The blonde realized Cybil had been standing guard over her as she slept, forgoing her own rest for it.

"I'm sorry," Rose quietly said, shifting so she could sit up.

Cybil didn't let her pull away, holding her close still and turning to face her.

"Don't apologize, you were tired."

"Yes, but..." Rose trailed off, unsure what to say.

Cybil was the one who moved first, her lips pressing softly against the blonde's. Rose didn't pull away when the policewoman did, instead she pressed closer to Cybil finding her body warm despite the cold and kissed her back. Tongue slipped against lips, Cybil parting her lips to allow Rose's tongue entrance. The blonde's hand pressed against Cybil's neck, her fingers lightly touching the woman's nape where the fuzz of shaved hair could be felt, eager to grow out. Cybil slid her tongue against Rose's tongue, making the other woman moan softly as her tongue danced with Cybil's. Lips touched lips for a long time, seeking comfort and solace in each other.

Reluctantly they parted, breath heavy, lips swollen and red.

"Sorry," Cybil said.

Rose laughed, really laughed for the first time in a very long time.

"It's a bit late for sorry."

"Yeah... Um... Do you want me to let you go?" Cybil squeezed Rose's midsection, reluctant but willing.

Snuggling up against the cop, Rose looked out into the distance, her smile fading as she thought of Sharon again.

"Don't let go of me."

**-End-**


End file.
